


Keep Me Company

by misfitroo



Series: RT 200 Word Stories [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Housecat!Michael, M/M, Mavin, Winter Time, bird!gavin, cat!Michael, implied!Mavin, implied!Michael/Lindsay, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitroo/pseuds/misfitroo
Summary: Michael stayed at the office late after editing and he gets a visit from his boy.





	

Winter wasn't this bad the years before. Michael 's fur stood on end as his tail slipped out from under the blanket on the work couch. Michael was up too late editing and he decided to sleep at the office. Suddenly Michael heard the door creak open. A dull brown wing popped out. Michael yelped louder than he should've as he was spooked that anyone was even still here. 

"Micoo? Are you okay?" Gavin the bird hybrid asked. Michael smirked. He was no longer freaked out at his best friend's entrance. "Heh yeah, just tired from all this editing."

Gavin entered the room and latched the door behind him. "Lindsay called me and asked for me to check up on you." Michael's wife was worried that he didn't come home. 

Gavin turned the corner of the couch and sat on Michael's feet. It was painful at first but he was warm. The heat from his feet rose to his entire body and he purred. Gavin ruffled the catboy's hair. His purrs grew louder. Gavin smiled wide. "My spoiled little boi..." he lied down next to Michael, keeping him company for the rest of the night.


End file.
